Viking Rabbits
Nation Information :Viking Rabbits is a very large and older nation at 90 days old with citizens primarily of Celtic ethnicity whose religion is Jainism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of Viking Rabbits work diligently to produce Lead and Wheat as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Viking Rabbits to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Viking Rabbits allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Free speech is considered taboo in Viking Rabbits. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even it means hurting its own economy. Viking Rabbits will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Military Information :The territory of the Viking Rabbits is defended by the Viking Rabbits Federal Defence Force (VRFDF), which includes; :* the Viking Rabbits Army Corps (VRAC) :* Viking Rabbits Marine Corps (VRMC) :* Loki Sepecial Operations Corps (LSOC) :* The Rabbitsan Navy (RN) :* Viking Rabbits Air Force (VRAF) - Currently limited to troop transport duties at present due to lack of advanced aircraft (fighter/bomber craft), which is soon to change. :LSOC is the military arm of the Loki Intelligence Agency, which includes the Vidar Super-Commandos and the 44th Arctic Cadre Strike Trooper Regiment (ACSTs). :The Vidar are commonly deployed on missions where low numbers of troops are required to combat large numbers of enemy forces, most applicants come from military families mainly within LSOC. :The ACSTs are selected from all branches of the VRFDF, and must be 20 yrs of age upon entry. ACSTs are used for reconnaissance behind enemy lines and counter-terror operations. : Hand Weapons :* L85A2 - Assault Rifle - British assault weapon heavily modified for harsh weather climates. Standard Issue. Munitions logistics currently looking into replacement as weapons wear out. : :* Heckler & Koch HK416 - Assault Rifle - Possible replacement for L85A2. Already in limited use by LSOC. : :* Heckler & Koch G36K - Assault Rifle - Modified to use KAC rail system. Only used by LSOC units. : :* Heckler & Koch MP5A5 Submachine gun - Used by ACSTs in counter-terror role. : :* Heckler & Koch MP7A1 - Personal Defence Weapon - Only used by LSOC and VRAF. : :* Fabrique Nationale de Herstal P90 - Personal Defence Weapon - Used by Army and Marines. : :* Shoulder-Launched Multipurpose Assault Weapon - Anti-tank rocket grenade. :* L115A1 - Bolt Action Sniper rifle. : :* L7A1 - General Purpose Machine Gun :* Mk 48 Mod 0 - Machine gun : :* Heckler & Koch USP - Pistol - 9mm standard, .45 ACP used by LSOC units. : Vehicles :* AgustaWestland EH101 - Medium-lift transport - Designated as 'Gunlad Mk1', this troop transport is used to transport either 30 seated troops, 45 standing troops or 2 Land Rover Wolves. The Gunlad is equipped with a chin-mounted 12.7mm machine gun, 2 side mounted 7.62mm L7A1 GPMGs, stub-wing mounted rockets and anti-ballistic counter-measures. :Gunnlod sat me in the golden seat, :Poured me precious mead: :Ill reward she had from me for that, :For her proud and passionate heart, :Her brooding foreboding spirit. :What I won from her I have well used: :I have waxed in wisdom since I came back, :bringing to Asgard Odhroerir, :the sacred draught. :Hardly would I have come home alive :From the garth of the grim troll, :Had Gunnlod not helped me, the good woman, :Who wrapped her arms around me. Wars Il dispiacere della sede persa Siamo i bambini di Alleanza, dispiacere di paga per il perso. Category:Nations Category:Member of New Polar Order